Salkov
Salkov (サルコフ, Sarukofu) is one of the five known bodyguards working for Prince Tserriednich. He is one of the 20 members of staff journeying with him to the Dark Continent.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 374 Appearance Salkov is a tall man with short, fair hair and a squared jaw. As a Royal Bodyguard, he wears a black suit and a tie.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 362 Personality A stark contrast to Theta's personality, Salkov is more laid back and as mentioned by him, not as smart as her either. He also seems to be reliant on her when it comes to discussing things over with Prince Tserriednich, because the way he would detail the Guardian Spirit Beast situation to the prince would have been too "revealing" of Nen. Salkov also has good control over his emotions, remaining impassible when suddenly faced by Tserriednich's sinister Sacred Guardian Beast. Despite Theta making fun of his intelligence, he has proven to be a good judge of character. Plot Dark Continent Expedition arc Salkov appears to be one of the 5 bodyguards that work for Prince Tserriednich to pass the 289th Hunter Exam along with Theta and one of the 15 bodyguards to accompany Prince Tserriednich on the trip to the Dark Continent. Succession Contest arc Roughly two hours after the ship leaves harbor, Salkov discusses the best way to handle Prince Tserriednich with Theta, as they both believe that, following Kurapika's announcement, he'll find out about Nen and try to learn it. So Theta eventually decides to follow Salkov's suggestion and agrees to teach Tserriednich herself to stunt and control his growth. The two are confronted by the prince and his Guardian Spirit Beast, which intimidates Theta, while the prince demands information on what Nen is. After Theta fails to assassinate the Fourth Prince on the night of the second banquet, Salkov watches over her until she wakes up. He gives her a mirror so she could see the brand given by the Guardian Spirit Beast. He warns her about lying for a third time, thinking that the Beast might be planning to give her a punishment worse than death. Salkov repeats that Theta should get some rest while letting him handle things. When Theta asks him how he will do it, he tells her to come up with a plan while resting, much to Theta's annoyance.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 385 Salkov uses luminol on the room where Theta supposedly killed Tserriednich, but the lack of a reaction causes him to conclude that she did not shoot him. He shares his findings with her, after which he takes over the prince's Nen training. Salkov is astounded by the speed of his progress as well as his intuition, and realizes that stalling him will be difficult.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 386 Abilities & Powers As a Provisional Hunter, Salkov has all the benefits granted by his status as a Hunter. However, these are all temporary, and his Hunter status and license will expire after the voyage to the New Continent.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 34, Chapter 358 Nen Salkov is able to see aura and use Nen. Quotes * (To Theta) "If you don't heed it, you'll likely suffer a fate worse than death." * (To Theta, about defeating the Fourth Prince) "About that... Could you come up with something while you rest?" Translations around the World References Navigation Category:Male characters Category:Examinee Category:Provisional Hunters Category:Unknown Nen type users Category:Kakin Royal Bodyguard Category:Fourth Prince Tserriednich's Personal Soldiers Category:Black Whale 1 Passengers